Menace of the Nether
by NinjaMaster220
Summary: Sequel to Menaces of Minecraft. After Herobrine's defeat four years earlier, everything seemed to go back to normal for Sky and his friends. But when something inside of Sky snaps, can his friends and family save him from himself? Rated T for violence and some references to other sensitive topics. Co-author is KittyJen1337
1. Halloween Special Part 1

**HEY GUYS!**

**Welcome to the new installment to the Menaces series, _Menace of the Nether_! This story has been in the works for a very long time, and now that I am done with _Menaces of Minecraft_, we can get to this story! I have been so excited to do this story, you guys don't even know how excited I have been. **

**So, this story is taking place four years after the events of _Menaces of Minecraft_, and many other things took place that will be explained later in the story at what happened between the two stories. I am so excited to post this to you guys, and I hope that you enjoy this very first chapter of _Menace of the Nether_! I will be accepting OCs for this story, most OCs being from the previous story and a couple being added in. **

**Now, I take you into the world of Minecraftia, where our story takes place...**

* * *

><p><em>No POV-<em>

The endless cloud of darkness surrounded the environment, preventing any long-distance sight. The pulsing shades of the dark create a very nerve-breaking and nervous feeling for anyone. In the seemingly endless void of dark, one lone figure appeared. He stands in the empty darkness, looking around to figure out what new place he was in. It was Sky, or Adam, outfitted in his normal attire, a gray and black suit with his signature butter amulet hanging over his neck. However, Sky wasn't feeling so brave right then.

"Where am I?" he wondered, gazing around at the empty space-like place that he is at. Adam begins to take a few cautious steps forward, glancing around as he tries to get a clue about where he is. After a short walk, when he looks ahead, he stops in place when he sees a figure a long distance away from him. Sky squints his eyes to get a better view of the person far away from him. As his sight focuses, the figure is dressed in blue pants, an aqua-green shirt, and seems to have their head bent down.

For some reason, Adam starts getting a very uncomfortable vibe from the person. Just from the appearance of the figure, it reminded Adam of someone he used to remember, until he started repressing the thoughts of that that familiar person. When the figure picks up its head, it's revealed to be a male... with endless, white, and creepy pupil-less eyes. Adam gasped in fear as he took a few steps back... it was none other than his immortal enemy and once the God of the Nether... Herobrine.

He glares with bright eyes at Sky, who feels trapped in place out of fear. "You don't deserve... what you have... after what you've done..." Herobrine grumbled out, lowering his eyes even more in a glare. Without warning, Herobrine zooms right for Sky in a heartbeat. The Minecrafter only gasps as Herobrine closes the distance between them in a second.

* * *

><p><em>Sky's POV-<em>

I gasped out loudly as I rose from my bed, clutching my beating heart with my hand. I looked around for a bit as I calmed my breathing, and then I sighed in relief when I realized that it was just a nightmare. I looked around my bedroom for a while before I heard a small voice ask, "What's wrong, Daddy?"

I glanced over my shoulder. Standing in my doorway was my precious and beautiful 3 year-old daughter, Aurea. Her innocent green eyes shone in worry as she stood in the doorway, wearing her purple footie pajamas. Her golden blonde hair was ruffled from sleep, hanging in front of her eyes and sticking out in all directions. It was adorable. I pulled myself out of my bed and walked over to her, kneeling down to her level and gently brushing her hair. "Nothing's wrong, honey. I just woke up. Just go back to sleep, okay?" I asked her in a gentle voice.

"Okay," she responded. She turned around and walked out of my bedroom, leaving me in dead silence. I sighed heavily as I rose to my feet and walked back over to my bed. Because of the nightmare that haunted my sleep, I couldn't fall back to sleep. I just sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes as I tried to comprehend everything that had happened since the day that I defeated Herobrine. I still had nightmares about the god, but I still couldn't understand _why_ I was still having nightmares.

I looked over at my nightstand and saw a framed photo of Dawn and I at the hospital, together with our newly born daughter in her arms... together. I sighed again as I rose from my bed. I decided that maybe a walk would take my mind off of things that hadn't been so good to me, despite all the goodness that came out of it.

I left the building that my daughter and I stayed in and slowly made my way down the sidewalk, looking down at my feet as they went in front of each other each second. I glanced forward and looked over my shoulder, seeing the main Capitol Building, the Sky Lifts. I sighed in sadness as I started to remember back to the time called the Refugee Times, where after Herobrine's destruction on the land, we had to rebuild and repopulate after we saved the world by traveling all over Minecrafia to gather weapons to stop Herobrine. Many people were killed during the time Herobrine ruled the Overworld, but I had avenged them all by getting rid of him once and for all and as days turned into months, the remaining population had to clear out everything to bring CubeCity back to its former glory.

"Sky?" I heard a gentle voice question. Instantly, I recognized that voice and turned around, seeing my loving and only sister, Sierra, standing a couple of steps away from me. "What's wrong?" she asked me, her eyes glittering in worry. Why she was up at that time I never found out. Like me she wore her pajamas, which were longer than normal since it was October and getting cold.

I gave her a fake smile and gently waved my hand at her. "I'm okay, Sierra. Just taking a walk out to get some fresh air. Everything's fine," I responded, hoping to convince her that I was okay and not reveal to her that I wasn't. However, she still looked worried as she tilted her head to the side slightly in wonder.

However, I eased up when she responded, "Well... alright, if you say so. How's Aurea doing?"

I let out a quick laugh as my sister approached my side. "She's been great, actually. She's growing up so fast, and she's like a precious gem to me now... just like butter."

Sierra let out a chuckle as she responded, "Heh... true." Aurea meant gold, or as I called it butter, because when she was born she had the hair color of butter. "You will have to let me come over and see my favorite niece sometime, I feel it has been forever since I have played with her."

"She's your only niece, Si. And maybe sometime! I wouldn't mind having you take her out for a bit. How are you and Jerome doing?"

"We are doing good. Jerome lately has been super stressed about the next Survival Games tournament coming up, so we haven't had much alone time lately. He also has tried to get Mitch to find a girlfriend lately, so that has been also preventing us from spending time together."

"Four years and he still hasn't found a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sad."

We continued talking like that for a while, catching up on life since I had been super busy with caring for Aurea and Sierra had recently returned from visiting a neighboring city to do some trading, which took a couple of weeks. I glanced over my shoulder at a nearby clock inside a closed store and saw the time. About an hour had passed, so I needed to cut the conversation short. I looked back at Sierra and said, "Well, I'd better head back to bed now. You should as well."

"Alright, but it was great talking to you again, Adam. See you tomorrow," Sierra said, waving her hand. I returned the gesture and watched my sister turn and walk away. Once she was out of sight, I exhaled and turned to walk in the opposite direction. I couldn't fall back to sleep after that dream, so I walked back to my house and climbed up the ladder on the side of it. Once I reached my roof, I approached the very edge of the roof and looked out to the horizon, seeing many houses or apartments decorating the streets of CubeCity, a few towers and larger buildings sticking into the sky.

I thought about the millions of people who were sleeping peacefully in their homes right then, not having to deal with what I had to deal with, especially what was going to happen the next day. I could only hope that everything went to plan the next day and maybe, life wouldn't be so hard to me after that night.

The next day came by slowly, and I thought it started off pretty good. As I walked down the sidewalk with Aurea grasping tightly onto my hand, I saw birds chirping and flying through the trees planted occasionally to the sides of the sidewalks. Different varieties of flowers bloomed in nearby gardens and ponds, and a few dogs and cats came up to us on occasion and I couldn't help but give them a pat on their heads. I continued down the sidewalk with only one thing on my mind; my friends and I were planning a big Halloween party for that evening. I was excited to see how everything was going and if everyone was doing their part to help out. But as soon as I came to the location that the party was being held up on the highest floor of Sky Lifts... all chaos broke out.

Everywhere I looked was just... madness mixed in with mischief and madness, and barely any work was done for the party. There were several pumpkins smashed across the ground, chucks of it leaving pumpkin seeds scattered across the torn open pumpkins. Although a couple of tables were already set up, there weren't any decorations on them. A couple of my friends were trapped in the chaos, trying to get everyone in order and do what they were told. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw Jerome run up to me in a hurry.

"Jerome, what the Nether is going on here?! The Halloween party is tonight, and I don't see any progress being done here!" I questioned in anger, watching the turmoil unfold in front of me.

Jerome quickly replied, "Dude, I'm so sorry! It's just that Bodil thought it would be funny to start tossing the pumpkins for the pumpkin-carving contest and see how far he can throw them. I'm trying to find him right now, but he just keeps running. Mitch still hasn't made it yet, and Sierra and Jen keep fighting over which decorations to use!"

I sighed in annoyance before telling him, "Well, you go find Bodil and tell him to stop being trolly for once! Use your axe if you have to!"

"You could say that I could go find him and AXE him a couple of questions?!" Jerome joked, revealing his diamond axe from his back. I crossed my arms over my chest and lifted up an eyebrow. Jerome quickly lost his playful demeanor and stated, "Yeah, that was bad. I'll go look for the Bulgarian." Jerome turned and quickly took off to find Bodil. I gritted my teeth in anger as I gripped a chuck of my hair. Everything was falling apart and I couldn't control my anger at that point.

"_Let the rage flow. They deserve to suffer what you have to deliver to them..._" a voice echoed in my head.

I quickly widened my eyes and shook my head for a moment. What was that? Did someone whisper into my ear? I glanced around and realized that no one was near me at the moment. I looked back over in confusion. Was that in my head or did I just imagine it?

"You okay, Sky?" I heard a voice ask, immediately recognizing it as my sister's. I turned around and saw Sierra standing there with a worried expression on her face.

I gave her an assuring smile. "I'm alright. Just a little overwhelmed about everything that's going on at the moment." Sierra didn't seem so convinced by what I said, but she just shrugged. "Well, alright. I'm sorry that everything is not going to plan at the moment."

"It's alright," I replied. "But now, I'm gonna gather up Team Crafted and see where the heck Mitch is."

Sierra nodded once before saying, "Well, good luck. I gotta go deal with Jen now. We're arguing over if there should be pumpkin or bat decorations along the walls."

I was confused why this was such a problem. "Why don't you both just use them both?"

"Well, I feel like pumpkins are more suitable because they're the only symbol that represents Halloween. Bats, however, can mean a total different thing, and I feel like it's not very... Halloween-ish enough," Sierra explained, looking over her shoulder at her friend, who is standing next to a box filled with Halloween-themed decorations. Jen gave her a glare, and I hear Sierra scoff as she turned back to me.

I sighed briefly before saying, "Look, just try to figure out something without having it end in a conflict."

"I'll try," Sierra replied. A moment later, I quickly turned and made my way to go find the guys, regroup, and go find Mitch. I just hoped that wherever he was, he was fine.

After I had found the guys, we entered the city and started searching everywhere for Bajan. As I walked down the sidewalk with Ian and Husky on either side of me, I yelled out, "Mitch?!"

I heard Ian cry out, "Where are you, dood!?"

Lastly, Husky yelled out, "Can you yell back to let us know where you are?!" But just like the few minutes since we had gotten to the city, we got no reply.

I groaned in my mouth in agitation before questioning, "Notch, where the heck is that Canadian?!"

Right then, up ahead, I saw Jerome and Jason run up to us. As soon as they reached us, I asked them, "You guys find any signs of Mitch?"

Jerome panted slightly before replying, "Nope, and by the way, I found Bodil."

I asked him, "Oh, so what did you do to him?"

Instead of Jerome responding, Jason replies for him. "Um... let's just say that Jerome stuck his diamond axe where you should never have an axe in."

I heard Ian and Jason suck in air through their teeth in a cringe. I did the same and said to the guys, "This Halloween Fest just turned into a Cringe Fest. But forget that, we gotta keep going and find Mitch." Suddenly, teleporting right beside us is Seto, startling me badly as I leapt up into Jason's arms and cried out, "JASON, I'M STARTLED!"

Jason let out an annoyed sigh before saying, "Adam, relax. It's just Seto." I glanced over and saw the sorcerer, who was giving me a confused look.

"Oh," I said, chuckling a bit afterwards as I freed myself from Jason's arms. "That was a bit awkward."

Seto looked at all of us for a moment before saying, "Well, anyway, I need to tell you guys that Deadlox and I found Mitch."

Sighing in relief, I then asked, "You did? Is he alright?"

Seto scratched the back of his neck for a moment as he tried to find words to reply with. After a second, he managed to answer with, "Um... would being half-intoxicated count as being alright?" I lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh... why do you say that?"

_A few seconds later..._

"Are you freakin' kidding me?!" I exclaimed in anger. The guys and I had followed Seto to where he and Ty had found Mitch. We arrived at an alleyway, where Deadlox was standing there waiting for us. But as soon as we got to him and looked into the alley, we saw Mitch sleeping across the black lid of a dumpster, an empty bottle of some substance still grasped in his hand.

"Well, he certainly partied hard last night," Deadlox commented, placing his hands on his waist.

I approached the knocked-out man and yelled out as loudly as I could, "MITCH!"

Instantly, Mitch let out a few startled noises as he fell off of the lid and hit the pavement that made up the ground, making me wince in pain. He let out a strained groan as he weakly pulled himself to his hands and feet. While still grasping the bottle for some reason, he got to his feet and looked over at us, a dazed look in his eyes while his hair was messy and flown up in all directions. "Oh, h-h-hi guys, I hav-haven't seen you-you kitties since... since... uh... uh, I forgot what month we-we're in a-a-again," Mitch slurred out, stumbling a bit on his feet before finding support with the dumpster.

"Mitch, we're in the month of October," I corrected for him.

Mitch pondered for a moment, then exclaimed in realization, "Oh yeah... we're-we're gonna do-do the... uh... the bachelor party... for... for... wait- that's-that's a different thing. I-I-I don't know what the Ne-Nether we cel-celebrate." I glanced down at his hand and saw him still grasping onto that bottle.

"Mitch, where did you get that bottle?" I asked my friend.

Bajan looked down at the bottle in his hand and managed to say, "Oh... th-this? It's-it's just an awe-awesome drink I-I-I found in some-some store."

Squinting my eyes in suspicion, I walked over to him and grabbed the bottle out of his hand. Mitch stumbled a bit, but he somehow managed to keep his balance. I slowly lifted the tip of the bottle up to my nose and sniffed the liquid. I immediately recognized the scent. To my initial shock, it wasn't anything alcohol-related. "Dude... this is pumpkin spice," I said to his drunken face.

Mitch drunkenly stated back, "Re-Really? Wow, no-no wonder eve-every time I dr-drank 10 bottles of that-that stuff, my vo-vomit was all or-or-orange like... whoa."

"Wait, how many bottles of this stuff did you drink?" I asked him, shocked when he said that he had drank 10 bottles of pumpkin spice.

He seemed to try and ponder for a moment, and then he unsurely said back, "I-I don't kn-know, I kinda lo-lost count after my-my 30th bot-bottle." I heard several of the guys gasp in shock. I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time as I dropped the empty bottle and wiped my hand on my pants.

"Look Mitch, we have a Halloween party to plan, so we need you to come back with us."

"Alright, alright, I'm-I'm done. Let's-let's go," Mitch stuttered out, stumbling a bit before nearly losing his balance. "On-on second thought, I'm-I think I'm-I'm gonna stay here and-and... let Mot-Mother Nature do her-her job."

I was confused by his statement, so I asked, "Which is?" Before Mitch could reply, he quickly placed his hand over his mouth as his cheeks slightly enlarged. I turned away, as well as the other guys, as we heard vomiting sounds emit from him. I still couldn't understand how someone could get so drunk from pumpkin spice.

Once the sounds died away, the guys and I looked ahead as Mitch lifted his head and groaned, his mouth covered with orange, half-digested spice. "Ugh... but first... I-I think I'm gonna take-take a nap," he slurred out before falling forward and hitting the ground. I stared in shock as to where exactly he fell in.

A moment later, I heard Seto begin to say, "Did he just...?"

I raised my hand to stop him from saying anything else as I said for him, "Yes, Seto. He fell into his own vomit."

"So... should we just leave him here for him to dry off or do we take him back to the party and try to sober him up?" I heard Deadlox ask out loud.

Running my hand across my face quickly, I then said, "Let's take him back to the party. If we leave him here, he might run off again, and I would not like to hunt him down again." My friends nodded, and Jerome and Ian carefully pulled Mitch up from the ground, trying hard not to get his vomit all over them as well. We all then turned to head back to the Sky Lifts, making very slow progress as we had to drag Mitch along with us.

As we were about a block away from the Sky Lifts, I heard someone running up to us. Looking to the person, I then saw Sierra, who had a worried look on her face. "Oh thank Notch! You found Mitch! Where did you find him? And... what is that orange stuff all over his face?" Sierra asked, pulling us to a temporary stop.

"We found him in an alleyway, drunk from pumpkin spice. That's what's all over his face..." Seto said, looking to Mitch, who had only come conscious only a couple of seconds before.

"H-Hi, Sierra. D-Did I ev-ever tell you h-how beau-beautiful you look today... t-tomorrow... whatever one it-it is," Mitch slurred, soon after letting his head fall back down on his chest.

Sierra gave Mitch a funny look, and then she said, "Wow, he must be so drunk now. I didn't even know that anyone could get that drunk from pumpkin spice."

"Nor did we. We need to somehow get him sober before the party tonight, because everyone will be worried if he doesn't go," I said, glancing over to Mitch, who was muttering something incomprehensible under his breath.

Jerome stepped up and quickly said, "I'll help Mitch try to get sober. You guys try to deal with the chaos with the Halloween party." I nodded as Ian gently carried Mitch and sat him down on the nearest bench.

Sierra approached Jerome and said, "I'll stay here and help you, Jerome. It's the least I can do."

Jerome glanced over and smiled to her. "Thanks Sierra." the Bacca said. They sat down next to Mitch, and quickly said that they would be fine. Nodding, I turned and quickly made my way to the Halloween party at the Sky Lifts, the other guys following behind me. But as soon as we got to the party, the others guys and I gaped in shock as the chaos at the party escalated several levels higher. There were Minecrafters launching cake and decorations at each other, tables flipped over to act as barriers as objects flew through the air. I ducked down as a piece of cake flew over my head.

I looked behind myself and saw Ian had caught the cake with his hand. He looked down and bit into the treat. "Hey, cake tastes even better when it's thrown!" he said happily, and then he started to consume more of the piece. I glanced back at the chaos unfolding and growled in annoyance. Everything was falling apart, everyone wasn't doing what they were told to do, and Mitch was sitting on a bench while Jerome and my sister tried to convince him that pumpkin spice is not something to drink to get intoxicated. I felt my anger bubbling at that moment, causing a bit of a dim light to shine on my sunglasses.

"Um, are you OK, Sky?" Jason asked, glancing over to me quickly. He was once again wearing his spacesuit, though he would still take off his helmet and suit when he found it suitable. I couldn't tell what was going through him because of the spacesuit, but I knew that he was getting worried and scared of something.

Immediately, the anger subsided, and I looked over to my friends, who were looking to me in worry. Shaking my head, I then said, "Yes, I am fine. Just... someone stop this party before I lose my temper ever more. And someone get me Bodil... obviously Jerome didn't do a very good job in teaching that Bulgarian a lesson about not messing with parties..."

The guys quickly darted into the crowd, going to do what they were told to do. I sat down in the closest chair, feeling annoyed and ready to just disappear to find some solace elsewhere. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to control the rowdy group of recruits that were trying to set up the party, and I obviously didn't know how to lead. "Maybe... maybe I wasn't meant to become the God of Minecraftia..." I muttered to myself, staring at my feet while doing my best to ignore the screaming and yelling that surrounded me.

* * *

><p><em>Sierra's POV-<em>

After the chaos that happened at the party, I kinda wanted to meet up with Jen and talk to her about something. Making sure that Mitch and Jerome were going to be OK (Mitch had woken up and Jerome was trying to get him to drink some water to get rid of the headache of being intoxicated), I then left them to go and find my friend. As I walked through the park, I spotted her looking towards a pond with her head down. I approached her and stood right beside her. She glanced over at me and stated, "Oh, hey Sierra."

"Hey Jen. Um... listen, I kinda... wanted to talk to you about something. Mainly... our friendship," I stuttered out, making her look over with a confused look. After the confrontation that we had earlier at the party about the decorations, I had a feeling that we both strained our friendship. We had been friends for seven years, but even with that amount of time sometimes friends lose their touch in being friends. We got into fights easier and easier, and often would get annoyed at the smallest issues, like the party decorations.

"Was this because of the stupid Halloween decorations?" Jen asked, looking over to me with shock and surprise on her face.

"No, it wasn't... OK, yes, it partly was, but not the full reason," I said, waving my hand vaguely to dismiss the topic. "Look, we have been best friends for seven years, having gone through thick and thin, and back then, we would never have done this. But now that we have grown up... I have realized that maybe this friendship wasn't the best for us."

Jen looked surprised, and she turned to me. "Dude, how was this not the best for us?!"

"We both get annoyed easier and we have gotten into fights a lot easier since we became friends. I think that means that we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"That doesn't mean jack crap! Friends are meant to fight, like couples! If we don't fight, then we keep pent-up anger that will just explode our even worse later on and it would be worse than if friends fought when the feelings were felt. And you only have gotten annoyed easier since you started dating Jerome."

I gaped towards her. "Oh, no you didn't just bring in my boyfriend into this fight."

"Oh, yes I did. Ever since you started dating him, you have been annoyed and got angry more than normal. Are you truly happy with him or are you just taking out your anger from your relationship on me?"

"If you're going to pull that then I can do the same for you and Seto. Don't pretend and say that you guys are 'perfectly happy'. I have seen you guys fight before, and you must be angry at me for having a better relationship with someone than you."

"How dare you! That is not even close to being the truth!"

"You're just afraid to admit how close to the truth it is."

"You know what? Maybe you were right, this friendship isn't working for us. Maybe we just shouldn't be friends anymore."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

We both turned away from each other, and we ran off in opposite directions, our anger getting the better of us. After a minute of running, I collapsed behind a tree and began to cry. I just lost my best friend... and I probably wouldn't get her back as a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. But... I have something to announce. Yesterday me and Jen got in a big fight, and we are no longer friends. We are not on speaking terms, and I am going to be the only author for this story. We had planned to do this story together, but since the fight, we are not going to be writing together. I am so sorry, but these things happen sometimes. <strong>

**Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the beginning chapter for a new story! I'm NinjaMaster220 and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Halloween Special Part 2

**Hey guys! I apologize in advance, this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but it didn't happen since I got stuck with something that you will read about later on. But no matter, even if it is a day late, it still works, you guys will still enjoy it hopefully.**

* * *

><p><em>Jerome's POV-<em>

"Come on, Mitch, you need to drink this water," I said, pushing the cup of water to Mitch's lips. Mitch turned his head away, refusing to drink the water.

"Wh-Where is my pum-pumkin-pumpkin drink? I wa-want that in-instead, honey-honey," Mitch said, looking around in search of his pumpkin spice drink.

"You're not getting it back unless you drink this water first, biggums," I said, holding the drink back out to him. Mitch pouted and began to whimper, but all I did was raise my eyebrow towards him in a serious manner. Finally Mitch gave in, and carefully took the cup into his hands and sipped at the drink.

Sighing, I then leaned back against the bench, studying our surroundings. We were towards the middle of the city, being surrounded on all sides except for one by tall buildings. The one side that didn't consist of buildings was the Notch Park, a park that was extremely beautiful and named after the late God of Minecraftia. Many rare and beautiful flowers bloomed in this park, ranging all colors of the rainbow and colors in between. In the center of the park was a shrine of Notch, which was surrounded by a waterfall, a beautiful lake filled with rare and exquisite fish, and a river that lead all throughout the park. It was a very popular destination spot for people to go visit, and because it was so romantic of a place, many people would go there for dates, proposals, and outdoor marriages.

Glancing over to Mitch, who was trying to clean up a wet spot on his shirt from spilling his water, I then said, "Why do you do this to yourself, Mitch? You are my best friend, and I worry for you a lot. You can't keep on drinking your problems away like you have been doing the past three years. You need to get out and find a girl, get a life."

Mitch looked up to me, his demeanor more serious than before, and he said, "You try to-to find a g-girl you li-like while you ar-are in l-love with someone el-else."

"What do you mean?" I asked, leaning forward to prop my elbow on my knee.

Rocking his head back and forth, Mitch then took a small sip of the remaining water in the cup, and said, "Wh-Where's Rachel? I n-need her."

"You do know that she's dating Noah..." I started to say, but then Mitch stood up and threw his arms out to the sides of his body.

"I'm Batman, c-copper! Try a-and cat-catch me now!"

Without warning, Mitch took off running, heading towards Notch Park. "Mitch, get back here!" I exclaimed, quickly standing up from my spot on the bench and running after him.

Even with being drunk, Mitch could move fast. I tried to catch up to him several times, but every time he saw me coming he would squeal like a little girl and dart around a tight bend that would make me temporarily lose track of him. After twenty minutes of running I stopped, out of breath and not having the energy to continue running. Looking around me, I then saw a person curled up in a tight ball by a tree, hiding their face in their arms. Despite this I recognized the person due to their clothing, and I looked to her. Looking around to see if I could see where Mitch was, I gave up and moved over to her side, sitting down on the ground beside her.

"Jen, are you OK?" I asked, looking to the twenty-year old woman who was curled up in a tight ball crying.

Lifting her head, Jen quickly sniffled, wiped the tears from off of her cheeks, and then she shook her head. "No, I'm not, Jerome. I let my anger get the better of me, and now I made a _huge_ mistake."

"Oh, Notch, please tell me you aren't pregnant with Seto's child," I said, my eyes widening in worry.

"What? Oh, heavens no! I'm not ready to have kids at all. No, I got into a giant fight with Sierra," Jen said, brushing her bangs out of her face. Her aqua blue eyes glimmered against the sunlight, tears making them shine brighter than normal. She had changed a lot from the Refugee Times, changing her appearance completely. She now wore a black hoodie with salmon trim, salmon colored short shorts, and black and salmon knee-high boots. Her light brown hair fell perfectly around her shoulders, though she looked horrible with mascara running down her cheeks.

That worried me. They were best friends, and they never usually fought. "What happened?" I asked, leaning back against the tree that she was in front of.

Jen looked over to me, and then she said, "We got into a stupid fight about our friendship, Si saying that our friendship shouldn't have existed, and then we called off our friendship after we yelled at each other. I don't think at all that's what Sierra was intending to do when she wanted to talk to me about our friendship, but that's what happened."

I gaped in shock, not thinking at all that their friendship would ever end. I also couldn't believe that Sierra would do that. "Wow, I... didn't know that Sierra felt that way about your friendship," I said, trying to fully process the information that I had just been informed of.

"I didn't either, Jerome. That's what I'm so distraught. I looked up to her for a lot of things, she was basically the sister I never had, and we always did everything together. Sure we couldn't agree on stupid decorations for the party tonight, but everyone has their differences," Jen said, looking down to her feet while wrapping her arms around her legs.

Putting a hand in her shoulder, I then said, "Jen, I will try to fix this. I know Sierra, and I know for a fact that she didn't mean to break off your friendship for whatever reason she gave you. She will probably be just as distraught as you are. You just go back to the party, figure out whatever you need to do, have Seto comfort you more than I am doing right now, and don't freak out. I Bacca Swear that I will try to fix this all up."

Giving me a small smile, Jen then gave me a quick hug, and she said, "Thank you, Jerome."

"No problem, Jen," I said, pulling away and smiling back to her. Standing up, I then helped her get up as well, making sure once again that she was going to be okay, and then sent Jen heading towards the Sky Lifts. Looking around, I put my hands on my waist, and then I asked out loud, "Where did Mitch go?"

My question was immediately answered, because right then through the clearing ran Mitch, completely naked. I gaped at my best friend as he streaked through the park, waving his arms around in the air and screaming, "Look at me, Mr. Creeper! Try and do this, hahaha!"

"Mitch, no, not that way! That's... heading towards the city!" I screamed, running as fast as I could to try and catch up to him before he ran into any other person and scar them for life.

* * *

><p><em>Ray's POV-<em>

"What the Nether is going on?!" I exclaimed, stopping in place as I walked into the Sky Lifts. Noah was at my side, a shocked look on his face. The whole place was in ruins, pumpkin guts were strewn all across the ground, various kinds of food were broken upon the ground, and people were running all around the room, screaming or throwing food around.

Jason flew around in the air, trying to stop the chaos of the mess, but he couldn't calm them. Though he was above everybody else in the air and hard to miss, no one payed attention to him. "Jason!" I cried out, waving my arm around in the air to get his attention. The spaceman quickly noticed me, and then he flew down to my level, carefully landing on the ground and pulling me to the side.

"Jason, what the Nether is going on here?" I asked, looking around the room and ducking as a piece of food flew over my head.

Looking around, Jason then said, "The recruits that were meant to set up the Halloween party tonight ended up throwing a wild dance party and wrecking the place. No matter how much we have tried, we cannot get them to stop partying and get back to setting up the party in a couple of hours. Sky right now is pissed because they haven't done anything productive."

I looked to him in confusion. That didn't sound at all like Adam. He never was unhappy... unless...

Fear filled my entire being, though I managed to keep my fear hidden. That was a part of being a Valkyrie, you couldn't show your emotions in times of danger and distress. It couldn't be, four years of calm and then this? Something must have been wrong, because he promised never to go corrupt again...

"You know what, let me handle this, Jason," I said, looking to the recruits that ran around the giant room. I knew that if I were to try and get control of the recruits they would listen to me, since most of them were afraid of me. The only other person they would listen to if he got mad would be Sky, but he wasn't there right then. They would listen to a Valkyrie, even if what they said was false.

The spaceman stepped to the side, and then I stepped forward. Looking back for a moment to Noah, I then breathed in, unfurling my wings from against my back. Rising into the air, I then yelled, "EVERYBODY, STOP!"

The entire room seemed to freeze when they heard that yell, and all turned their attention to me. "Why are you guys messing around? You know what you should be doing, so why are you not doing them? Sky asked you all to make this party the best that you all ever will have, but instead you are ruining the party. Would your parents be proud of you if they heard that you were screwing around while you should be working on the task that your leader has asked you to do? They would not. I know my parents wouldn't be happy if they found out I was ruining a party that I was trying to set up for others. So why continue this madness? Get to work, make this party the best that was ever created, and don't make Sky get more angry than he already is." Without a moments hesitation, the recruits all realized the mistake that they had made, and they began to move around, cleaning up the mess that they had created.

Lowering myself to the ground, I then smiled over to Jason, who was staring at me with shock on his face. "How did you do that? I have been this for hours to calm them down, but all you do is give them a speech and they listen to you. How in the Nether did you do that?"

Shrugging, I then carefully adjusted my jacket to cover up the wings on my back. "I guess I'm just good at talking with people," I said, grinning to Jason.

"Well, I gotta say thank you, Ray. I better clean up the mess and get this party back on the road," Jason said, and then he quickly activated his jet pack and zoomed upward to assist the mess with the recruits. I sighed in relief as I saw the recruits scattering around to clean up the mess. I glanced over at Noah, who looked back at me with a smile, which I returned back.

* * *

><p><em>Sky's POV-<em>

As I walked down the sidewalk, I couldn't help but ponder to myself while ignoring all the activity that was currently happening around me at that moment. What was that voice that spoke to me? It sounded vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't make out on what the voice could have belonged to. If so, what did it meant by "Let the rage flow. They deserve what you have to deliver to them...?" Who were they? Was it my friends... my family? I decided to shake myself out of my thoughts. I dismissed that message in my head as nothing, probably just my imagination reacting negatively at that moment when I saw the party in utter chaos.

I looked ahead, glancing over at one of the nearby houses lined up next to each other and I saw a very familiar person through one of the windows. It was Sierra, and she had her arms covering her face. At first, I thought that she was sleeping, but when I saw her body heave up and down quickly, I instantly knew that she was crying. I gaped as I knew I had to be there to give her some comfort. I quickly made my way up to the door and was about to knock when I thought to myself, "Wait... maybe she'll be too distraught to answer the door. I need to find another way inside." I took a few steps backwards and saw the opening of a chimney on the roof of Sierra's house.

"I might make a complete fool out of myself, but it's what I have to do since I'm a hero," I said to myself, letting out a short sigh before proceeding with my plan in mind. I climbed over a few trash bins and reached for the edge of the roof. I readied myself and leapt up, grabbing the edge and heaving myself over. I let out a few grunts before getting my feet on the roof. I balanced myself carefully as I made my way over to the chimney. I peered inside and saw only darkness in the narrow opening. I held my breath as I climbed over the brick-made opening and threw myself inside.

Immediately as I slipped into the chimney, I got stuck in between the walls of the chimney. "I should probably start working out," I thought to myself, and then I started squirming to let myself free, then yelped when I unexpectedly felt myself get free and fell a few feet down and into the fireplace. When I landed, I made a cloud of ashes fly through the air. I coughed harshly as I wafted my hand in the air, making the ash fly around until it eventually settled. I looked ahead and saw that Sierra had lifted her head up and was staring at me with a confused look, tear stains on her cheeks. "Merry Craftmas... I'm only two months early! Heh, heh," I joked, trying to get Sierra to smile. My sister let out a short-lived chuckle, but quickly fell into her previous saddened look. She got up and started walking away, covering her face with her hands, trying to suppress her sobs. I frowned as I shook myself away from the ashes.

I made my way over to her, quickly finding her in her room and sitting on her bed. I walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Sierra, what's wrong? Is everything OK?" I asked her in a gentle voice.

She sniffled for a second, and then replied with a quivering voice, "N-No, everything is n-n-not okay. J-Jen and I go-got into a fi-fight and no-now... we-we aren't friends an-anymore!" I gasped silently as I heard these words come out of Sierra's mouth. Jen and Sierra... no longer friends?! It seemed impossible. Her and Jen were like two peas in a pod, liking the same things and doing everything together. I quickly broke out of my thoughts when I heard Sierra let out a sob and cover her face again with her hands. I gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards me, letting her wrap her arms over my neck as she buried her face into my chest. I gently began to rub her back, listening to her let out muffled sobs into my suit. I knew it would be soaked later, but I didn't care at the moment. My sister was in need of comfort... and I was there for her.

"Sierra... listen," I whispered to her after a few minutes of letting her get all of her sorrow out and reduce her sobs into little whimpers. "I know it's tough to lose someone that was so close to you as a friend, more like a sibling if you can call them that. But you and Jen were meant to be best friends, even sisters. Just think back to all of the good times you two had. Remember when you first met, the Halloween prank that you guys did on everyone? You stuck together through the entire prank. And the time that you two had a three day movie marathon? Nobody can do that! You two were close, even during the Refugee Times when we were saving the world from Herobrine. You two had a lot of good times, didn't you?"

"Y... Yes!" Sierra exclaimed, her voice coming out muffled from pressing her face against my suit. A moment later, she lifted her face up and questioned, "But what am I suppose to do to save our friendship?"

I sighed as I tried to think of a solution to that problem, but I couldn't come up with one. So, I replied to her, "Well, I'm no psychiatrist, but you just do whatever you think is right... from your heart. In the meantime, you better get ready for the party in a couple of hours. You can head to the party and try to patch things up with Jen. Okay?"

Sierra sighed as she managed to catch her breath from all of the crying that she did. "Alright, Sky. Thanks for coming over to cheer me up."

"No problem. All in a day's work," I said proudly, having gotten my sister up a bit. I gave her one last hug before getting up and started walking out of her room.

Before I walked too far away, I heard Sierra ask, "By the way, Adam... why did you go through my chimney instead of knocking on the door?"

I quickly smiled, and then I said, "Because that's how I roll. And plus, I thought you would be too sad to answer the door, so my next best thing was through the chimney." Sierra smiled in amusement as I tried to cover up my embarrassing act with a story. "Anyway, I'll see you at the party," I said, waving to her as she waved back. I turned and headed towards the door, feeling satisfied for cheering up someone so close to me.

* * *

><p><em>Sierra's POV-<em>

It was a couple of hours after my brother paid me a visit and give me some comfort at my house. It was already getting dark outside, so I decided to get into my costume, meet up with my boyfriend, and head over to the Sky Lifts to not only have fun, but try to fix things up with Jen. When the night hours came, I met up with Jerome outside of my house and we started making our way towards the party. He was dressed in a Klüb IcE costume, which I giggled at because he looked silly, but I didn't question it as it was Halloween and was sure there would be someone else who dressed more ridiculous than he did.

The costume that I wore was a bit unique. I dyed my hair black with a few red steaks in my bangs, dressed in a black, red, and orange outfit with the same colored bands on my wrists and knee-high boots on my feet. I looked rather attractive in this new outfit, as Jerome kept taking flirtatious glances at me from time to time as we walked. I noticed him doing that and gave him a playful push every single time he did that. After we traveled a few blocks, we finally made it to the Sky Lifts. However, as we approached the building, I felt anxiety pushing in my chest that made me stop walking. Jerome looked over and saw me just standing there with a nervous expression on my face.

"Sierra, you OK?" Jerome asked me, turning completely around to face me.

Sighing, I responded, "Not really... I'm a little nervous about the party. I'm worried about how it turned out... especially after all the chaos that happened while everyone was planning the party." Jerome smiled as he walked over to me and placed an arm over my shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sierra. I have a feeling the party is going to be awesome, despite what happened before. Trust me," he said with a smile. I had to believe Jerome because he wouldn't lie about the party, and we had been together for four years. We always trusted each other. We resumed our way towards the building and walked through the entrance. We made our way up the steps before reaching the doors that led to where the party in being held.

"Well, let's see how the party turned out," Jerome said, walking in front of the doors. I held my breath as Jerome pressed his hands against the doors and pushed them open, and the sight I saw took my breath away.

Inside the room was everything that a party needed. There were decorations hanging across the walls and stage, dozens of round tables across the room, covered with orange tablecloths and seated at them a couple of Minecrafters, dressed in a variety of costumes. A large dance area with a flashing dance floor settled in the center of the room, making it light up in a variety of different colors. A shining disco ball hung up from the ceiling, lighting up the room with orange and yellow lights that reflected off its surface. Every person was there in CubeCity, all dressed in different costumes from their favorite person or celebrity to scary monsters.

"Wow... what the heck happened? There were a bunch of recruits throwing stuff around, now this?!" I exclaimed in shock, amazed at how much time was put into the party in such a short amount of time. Jerome and I entered the room and began to walk across the floor, watching as recruits talked to each other or laughed at jokes shared.

"You gotta thank Ray. She's the one who made all of this possible," Jerome said to me, looking around the room in satisfaction.

"I gotta thank her later," I responded, smiling to myself that the party was successfully created. As we sat down at a nearby table, Mitch came up to us. He was dressed in a black suit, along with a red tie and his hair was groomed neatly back. I glanced over to him and said, "Hey Mitch, what are you dressed as?"

"Why, I am the famous James Block," Mitch answered back confidently, adjusting his tie to make himself look cooler. "A secret agent with a collection of fighting skills!" Mitch did a jump-kick in the air, along with a turn and got into a fighting position.

Jerome chuckled before saying, "Well, I definitely don't want to mess with you in the Hunger Games." Then, something seemed to come to Jerome at that moment. He glanced over to Mitch and questioned, "Wait... weren't you half-drunk on pumpkin spice before?"

"Oh, I still am. It will be a matter of time before I do something out of nowhere again," Mitch answered, and then he launched away from our table while shouting in excitement for the party. Moments later, we heard a crash as well as a couple of recruits scream. Jerome and I looked over and saw that Mitch had crashed into a nearby table while the people sitting at the tripped-over table looked at each other in shock. "Who put this table here?!" Mitch questioned angrily, annoyed that he had crashed into the table. I laughed at Mitch's antics while Jerome just shook his head and looked back over to me.

Right then, I remembered that Sky had been frustrated before because the party wasn't ready. I decided to go check up on him, so I asked Jerome, "Jerome, I'll be right back. I gotta go check up on Adam since he was angry earlier."

Jerome nodded once before saying in a gay German accent, "No problem, baby. Go right ahead, _Fraulein_."

"Thanks," I said in relief, and then I leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss. I quickly got up and started walking throughout the room, looking for my brother. After a minute, I spotted my brother standing near the steps that led up to the stage. He was dressed in a showy costume, only wearing boots, a short skirt and a metal shoulder pad, being a Roman solider, but he looked rather nervous than just enjoying the fun. He looked over as I walked over to him. "Hey Sky. Are you feeling better now that the party is up and going?" I asked him.

"Well, I am, but I am a bit nervous. I'm even worried about how the show at the end of the party will turn out," Adam replied back. Then, a playful scream sounded out behind me. I looked slightly down to the right and saw Aurea scurry over to my brother, dressed up in a cute warriors outfit. She wore a Viking's helmet on her head, her long hair being braided into two side braids, and a fuzzy shawl covered her shoulders. A designed brown dress clung to her body, ending just above her knees, and then knee-high fuzzy boots strapped to her feet and legs.

"I'm a Viking! Fear me!" she exclaimed, holding up a small toy sword in the air. Sky chuckled as he knelt down and pat her on the head, adjusting her helmet quickly.

"Hey Aurea, why don't you play with my sister for a bit? After all, it's been a while since you and Sierra had some fun together," Sky suggested.

"Okay, Daddy!" Aurea said back cheerfully and she ran over to me and start tugging at my outfit, gesturing me to come with her.

I glanced at my brother and asked, "So... are you going to be okay, Adam?"

"I'll be fine, sis. Trust me. I'm just glad to see that the party is going well," Sky said. "Go ahead and have fun. The main event for the end of the party will come in a bit."

"Alright," I replied, and then I started moving back, Aurea letting go of my outfit. From there, I played around with Aurea for a while, eating all sorts of foods served and pretending to be a monster while she was the hero to slay it.

After about an hour of us doing whatever we wanted at the party, I glanced over across the room and saw Jen standing next to a buffet table, looking more distressed than I saw her when we declared that we weren't friends anymore. She was just standing there by herself, ignoring everyone around her. She was always the shy type, and had a very hard time often talking to other people, but she could always talk to me. I sighed as I knew I had to mend our friendship. I looked over to Aurea and asked her, "Hey Aurea, sweetie, how about you go off and play with the other kids? I gotta go talk to someone."

"Okay! Bye, Sierra!" Aurea exclaimed, and then she hurried off to join the other kids at the party. I sighed as I turned around and with courage building inside of me, I started walking towards my former friend. But with each step that took me closer to Jen, all that courage also built up fear inside me. "Come on, Sierra. Jen was your friend! She was like a sister to me, and our friendship fell apart over some stupid decorations," I thought to myself, but I wasn't quick enough to snap out of my thoughts when I felt someone bump into me.

I stumbled back and realized that I had run into Jen, who turned and gasped when she saw me. "Oh, hi, Sierra," Jen said with a nervous tone, scratching the back of her head. She looked very pretty, wearing a short and showy bright red dress with designs on the chest and back, a long black cape on her back, black and red boots on her feet, and cat ears in her hair. She had fangs in her mouth, and it didn't take me long to realize that she was a vampire cat.

I replied to her, "Hey Jen, so uh... you liking the party so far?"

"Yeah. It has its perks," Jen answered, looking over at the table with the desserts on it.

I looked away quickly as I though to myself, "C'mon, Sierra! This is your one-shot to say just three words!"

At the same time, I turned to face Jen as she did the same to me and we both said, "Sierra/Jen, I'm sorry!" We both gaped when we realized that we said the same thing that we both were thinking to say.

"Great minds think alike," I thought, smiling to myself.

"Uh... you go first, Sierra," Jen stuttered out, giving a faint grin.

Breathing in, I then said, "Look, I was being an idiot when I yelled at you over the stupid decorations. And... I didn't mean to bring Seto into the argument, that was horrible to do. Every couple fights, even Jerome and I do, and I shouldn't have said that."

Jen let out a laugh, which made my heart swell with happiness, and then she said, "Yeah, that was stupid to do. I didn't mean to bring Jerome into the argument either, I was just angry and didn't know what to say. I am so sorry for getting mad at you, Sierra."

Smiling, I then wrapped my arms around her back, bringing her into me. She was a couple inches shorter than me, but we hugged each other comfortably nonetheless. Finally, we pulled apart, and I said, "We good?"

"We good," Jen replied, and then she laughed. "Hey, did Jerome ever talk to you about our fight?" she asked, looking over to me quickly.

I shook my head. "Never mentioned it... why?"

"No reason."

Right then, six people approached us, and I looked over to them. I smiled when I recognized every single one of them. There was Mitch, Jerome, Seto, Noah, Ray and Ian. Each were dressed up in their costumes just like everybody else was. Ian was wearing a cake costume, his hair being colored to look like frosting and sprinkles, and his sunglasses were also colored to match the rest of his costume. Ray was not really wearing a costume, just wearing a long white dress that opened to let her wings free and that flowed to her feet. Noah wasn't wearing a costume really either, just wearing a zombie outfit that was ripped and torn to make it look as realistic as possible. Seto was wearing a red and black jumpsuit, the front being open to about his lower abdomen, and he had dark eyeliner around his eyes. He looked really strange, especially without his cloak on. Jen smiled and quickly walked up to her boyfriend, giving him a long hug and giving him a quick kiss. We all talked for a little bit, laughing and joking around, before I finally looked around and heard someone stepping up on the stage. I glanced over and saw Adam walking up to the microphone, smiling as he tapped the microphone to make sure that it was on. A moment later, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the final act of this Halloween party."

Everyone standing near the stage or at a far distance away from the stage cheered and applauded, the group I stood in joining in as well as a few loud whistles erupted from the crowds of people. After the applause died down, Sky continued with "But, before the show can begin, I would like to ask Team Crafted to come up to the stage as they will be performing the act along with me." The crowds cheered even louder as our boyfriends, Mitch, and Ian eagerly began to walk towards the stage. The guys all lined alongside with Sky. A moment later, he smiled, and then he said, "Finally, I would like to ask my good friends and sister, Sierra, Jen and Ray, to come join us for this performance."

I gasped as a nearby spotlight shined down on Jen, Ray and I. The people around us cheer and stated for us to join the team upon the stage. I glanced over at Jen, who smiled and tilted her head quickly. "So... are going up there as friends again or what?" Jen asked, happiness gleaming in her eyes again.

I grinned as I exclaimed, "Heck yeah we are!" Without stopping, Jen, Ray and I made our way towards the stage and joined the guys, facing forward to see the crowds cheering and applauding.

Sky slightly waved his hand for the audience to quiet down. "Alright, so without further ado, let the show begin!"

As Adam backed away from the mic, all the lights that made the stage light up suddenly turned off, enveloping all of us into the darkness. Despite the dark, I could see the figures of my friends and see them with their heads down and standing completely still, waiting for the music to start up. I did the same and peeked up to see my brother do the same, but with his arms crossed over his chest in an 'X' fashion. After a few seconds of silence in the entire room, a sound of a door creaking open slightly echoed throughout the room, along with a series of footsteps, letting me know right away that the music had started.

A few howls sounded off as well, and the music started to get louder. Then, out of nowhere, a spotlight lights up over my brother and he threw out his arms as the music escalated even louder. More spotlights do the same with each heavy beat of the music on each TC member. Once we were all lit up by the spotlights, we started dancing like we came back as zombies, the movements stiff and quick. After a minute, Adam stepped up to the mic and started singing the lyrics.

"_It's close to midnight, and something evil's spawning in the dark,_

_Under the torchlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart._

_You try to run, but fright stops the movement 'fore you make it._

_You start to scream as evil looks you right into the eyes, you're paralyzed!_" Adam sung, moving around and smiling as the rest of us moved in unison to the beat of the music, making zombie-like movements to keep to the theme of the song.

"_'Cause this is Hall'ween, Hall'ween night,_

_And no one's gonna save you from the fright about to strike._

_You know it's Hall'ween, Hall'ween night,_

_You're fighting for survival in a, Hall'ween, Halloween night!_" We all sung together, our voices matching perfectly, despite the fact that half of the group couldn't sing worth their life. No one made fun of the ones that couldn't sing, though, enjoying the song for what it was.

Adam looked over his shoulder at this pause of singing, and he looked to me, motioning me forward to sing. I looked to him, confused by his motion, but he just nodded and smiled, and then he pulled me forward to the front. Everyone cheered when I walked forward, and soon after my brother handed the mic over to me. "Just sing with the beat, make up the words as it comes to your mind, Si," Adam said, and then he stepped back, letting me have the full view of attention.

Breathing in, I then started singing from my heart, letting the words come to me as the music spoke to me, to my soul.

"_You hear the creatures and realize that you have no place to run._

_You feel the ground shake, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun._

_You take a breath and hope that this is just imagination, oh._

_But all the while, the evil is creeping up from behind, you're out of time!_" I sung, the words barely managing to fit to the topic of the song. But even with that issue, everyone enjoyed my singing, waving their hands in the air and swaying side to side.

"_'Cause this is Hall'ween, Hall'ween night,_

_There ain't no second chance against the creatures 'bout to strike._

_Hall'ween, Hall'ween night,_

_You're fighting for survival in a, Hall'ween, Halloween night!_" We all sung, and then Adam walked back forward, taking back the mic.

"_Dang'rous mobs call and the evil will walk in their parade,_

_There's no escaping the threat of the evil this time (Others: They're creeping in),_

_This is the end of your life!_" Adam sung, closing his eyes and letting his voice ring throughout the room. Everyone began to circle around Adam, red and white flashing lights giving the illusion of quick, strange movement. It gave me a headache, but I didn't let that show. We all then broke into the chorus again, all dancing the same dance and trying not to mess up with the bright flashing lights.

_"'Cause this is Hall'ween, Hall'ween night,_

_And no one's gonna save you from the fright about to strike._

_You know it's Hall'ween, Hall'ween night,_

_You're fighting for survival in a, Hall'ween, Halloween night!_"

The music faded off quickly, and as we froze in place, holding our positions either on the floor as a "dead" person or standing as a zombie, the crowd began to cheer, whistling and exclaiming in delight for the song. I smiled, panting heavily due to the dancing and the singing, looking around to my friends and the crowd that cheere for us. A moment later, we all moved, letting our arms fall to our sides and standing up, moving next to the others. I moved next to Jerome and Jen, quickly grasping Jerome's left hand and Jen's right hand, and then we all bowed down, accepting the cheering for the performance. Once we released each other, I turned to Jen, and quickly wrapped her in a hug again. I had my brother, my friends, my boyfriend, and, once again, my bestfriend. Everything seemed right with the world.

That, however, was _far_ from the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, everything back to normal... Or is it? Cliffhangers are often hard to figure out in stories like this. Hope you guys enjoyed it though. Oh, and one other thing...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**TRICK! Hahaha. Jen and I never got in a fight, it was all a prank to see what you guys would do about is not being friends. Though personally I expected a lot worse than what you gave us... So, instead of a treat (even though you got one for this chapter) we gave you a trick. How did you think we did? Sorry if we made some of you angry at us, we apologize for that. It was meant to be a harmless prank, that's all it was meant to be.**

**Go and check out my YouTube channel, link is on my profile page, and go watch the Halloween video that Jen and I did last week (though I posted it today). See how we really are outside of writing on FanFiction...**

**Anyways, I'm out, and HAPPY (late) HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Song Featured:<span>**

**Halloween (Thriller Parody)- NinjaMaster220**


End file.
